The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to communicating with at least one electrically powered vehicle and, more specifically, to charging devices and methods for use in communicating with at least one electrically powered vehicle.
Electrically powered vehicles, including electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, include electric motors powered from energy storage devices, such as batteries. As electrically powered vehicles operate, the energy storage devices contained therein are depleted. The energy storage devices are commonly recharged at vehicle charging stations to enable further use of the vehicle. Such vehicle charging stations are designed to charge the energy storage device when connected to the vehicle. Prior to charging, the charging station and the vehicle often communicate to ensure that the vehicle is connected for safe and efficient charging of the energy storage devices. Charging stations include communication circuits therein to provide and/or participate in communication between the charging station and the vehicle.